Methods are known already which are used to characterize such a product, and they consist of, in space and time, the removal of, from the inside of such a conduit for conveyance, a set quantity of product to provide the analysis outside of this conduit.
Consequently, implementing such a method would require a special arrangement of the conduit making it possible to perform said sampling (bypass conduit, valves, opening . . . ), to access the product sampled or to be sampled and/or to retrieve the product sampled in order to analyze it, which, based on the implementation and/or the environment of such a conduit, this can be problematic.
Moreover, between the time when a sample is taken of the product and the moment when this product is analyzed, it takes a while for a transition to be started, or to be completed without having been detected. This results in uncertainty of the exact timing of this transition so that, to avoid loading or shipping a product containing an inappropriate compound, a significant amount of product is removed which may be considered for downgrading as it may contain inappropriate compound.
Another disadvantage is that the characterization of such a product is usually carried out based on at least one physical property of such a product. This product is then characterized by a physical quantity corresponding to such a physical property. Firstly, we observed that this type of characterization based on a physical property, does not always make it possible to discriminate adequately between a first compound and a second compound, let alone with respect to a mixture of these first and second compounds, which then prevents such characterization based on such a physical property and, secondly, it generally lacks accuracy which prevents an accurate characterization of this product and, for example, does not allow one to determine the transition accurately.